


Pennies From Heaven

by CatsBalletHarveySpecter



Category: Darvey - Fandom, Suits - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, a rain kiss, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBalletHarveySpecter/pseuds/CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: A pre-wedding Darvey one-shot.





	Pennies From Heaven

Pennies from Heaven

Oh, every time it rains

It rains pennies from heaven

Don't you know each cloud contains

Pennies from heaven

.

If you want the things you love, you must have showers

So, when you hear it thunder, don't run under a tree

There'll be pennies from heaven for you and me

"We are absolutely not seating Samantha and Katrina next to Marcus" he protests from his seat on the couch.

"Why not?" she calls from the kitchen where she had been playing around with a seating chart for their wedding for the better part of the morning.

"Because the last thing I need is for him to hit it off with one of them" Harvey whines, flipping the page of his paper and taking a long slow sip from his coffee mug. He loved spending Sunday mornings at home with her. Home. He can't hide his smile when he thinks about the fact that this is their home, together. They'd been living together in their new apartment for nearly 5 months and their wedding was now only a few weeks away, yet he still found he often wondered how they'd gotten here, to this state of pure domestic bliss.

"Don't you want your brother to be happy?" she calls back, placing the tag that read 'Marcus' between the ones that read 'Samantha' and 'Katrina' and grinning to herself.

"Of course I do" he says, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "He can be happy with someone that doesn't work with us" he adds before placing a kiss on her bare shoulder and moving to place his empty mug in the sink.

She watches as he rinses out his cup, the rain spattering against the window behind him as he worked, a perfect stormy Sunday. She loved that they'd decided to dedicate Sunday mornings to wedding planning. No work talk, no errands, just the two of them planning their happily ever after. This Sunday morning was no exception. After a lazy morning in bed making love, she wrapped herself in a sweater and poured them both cups of coffee before reaching for her wedding planning book and beginning to go over the guest list. She smiles, watching as the storm picks up outside their kitchen window, and Harvey moves to begin making pancakes as he usually did on mornings like these.

Their apartment was a perfect meld of the two of them, located on the upper west side it had the clean, crisp feel of Harvey's condo and the homey, sensual feel of her own former apartment. The kitchen was arguably her favourite room in the entire place. The dark wood cabinets and marble counter tops that fell beneath the massive window that overlooked central park could make her smile even on a stormy day like today. Not to mention, she and Harvey did most of their wedding planning at the kitchen table, complete with late night takeout from the shitty Thai place she loved so much and early morning pancakes made by Harvey himself; making this room her favourite part of their new apartment as it marked the start of their life together.

"You know," she looks over to where he is skillfully cracking two eggs into the pancake batter, "we still have a few empty seats to fill."

"I thought we'd already invited everyone we wanted to?"

"We did. It's just with my cousins being out of town so suddenly, it might be nice to fill that table."

"Who did you have in mind?" he asks, beginning to pour the batter into a frying pan.

"Maybe Robert? I mean he did sacrifice a lot for us this past year…"

"Robert it is" he agrees, sliding the first complete pancake onto a plate and placing it in front of her.

"We need more people than just Robert for a table that seats ten!" she explains, digging in to the food in front of her.

"Robert's wife?" he suggests sheepishly, joining her at the table with his own food.

"Seriously?" she playfully raises an eyebrow at him from across the table.

"What! It's not my fault that you know more people than I do" he tries to defend himself to no avail.

"Common Harvey, just give me one person and I'll do the rest."

"What about Professor Gerrard?"

"You want to invite your old ethics professor to our wedding?" she chuckles.

"Well, why not?"

"Try again" she laughs, patting his arm encouragingly.

"What about S… Never mind" he cuts himself off and stuffs a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"It's irrelevant" he shrugs.

"Funny, because it sounded like you were about to suggest we invite Scottie to our wedding" she glares at him.

"But I didn't…"

"You were about to" she points out.

"What's the big deal anyways? You were the one who wanted me to tackle Scottie's case last year…"

"The big deal is you want to invite your ex-girlfriend to our wedding!" she yells, pushing up from her chair and storming into the living room.

"If Scottie bothers you so much, why did you force me to help her?!" he calls after her, following her into the living room.

"Because I was doing that for you!" she hollers at him, pacing in front of the couch that he's standing behind.

"How was that for me?!"

"Do you really need me to explain that to you?!"

"If you don't want her to come then fine! Just admit it, you've always been…" he trails off once again.

"Been what, Harvey?" she looks him dead in the eye, pacing coming to a halt a few feet away from him.

He holds her gaze for a moment, her eyes daring him to say the words lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"Jealous!" he snaps, "There, I said it. You've always been jealous of her!"

She stares back at him, mouth hung open, speechless. He realizes the moment the words leave his lips that he's made a mistake and immediately wishes he could take them back.

"Donna… I didn't mean it. Look… I'm sorry" he gushes, walking over to where she's standing and taking her limp hands in his.

"Just… forget it" she shrugs her hands away from his and takes a few steps back.

"I didn't mean to…"

"But you did, didn't you" she cuts him off, "You want to hear me say it, alright fine, here it goes. Yes, I've always been jealous of Scottie! Because she had the one thing that I couldn't have all these years!"

He sends her a questioning look and she clarifies her statement, "YOU, you idiot!"

"Donna" he tries to interrupt and apologize.

She steps towards him, her voice raising once again as she vents, "Do you think it was easy for me to tell you to help her Harvey?! Huh?!"

He takes a step back as she continues to stride towards him, "It physically hurt my heart. But I did it because I wanted what was best for you, I wanted you to be happy, even if it meant putting your happiness above my own." Her voice is littered with pain as she continues, "I can't believe you would through Dana Scott in my face like that… I… I can't even look at you right now" she finishes and turns on her heel, storming towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" he calls after her.

"For a walk!" she snaps back, tossing her purse over her arm and opening the door.

"But it's storming out! It's absolutely pouring rain."

"Good" she snaps, slamming the door behind her and marching down the hall towards the elevator.

He stands shocked for a few moments before his mind has a chance to register what just happened and he moves into the hall to chase after her. The elevator takes what seems like hours to arrive and he slams the button to shut the doors several times before the doors close with an animated *bing*. He never meant to accuse her of being jealous of his relationship with Scottie, something in him snapped and the words sort of just tumbled out before he could think to stop them. Of course, he'd assumed she'd been jealous of Scottie in the past, but that was then, and they were happy now. Their relationship was stronger than ever, and he doesn't know what he was thinking by suggesting they invite Scottie to their wedding. Well, he does know what he was thinking and first and foremost, he wasn't (thinking that is). Second, he assumed after Scottie had practically encouraged him to go to Donna and confess his feelings for her that all was well between the two women. Well Specter, you know what they say about people who assume, don't you?

He could be so oblivious sometimes, she thinks to herself as she folds her arms across her chest in an attempt to shield herself from the rain. Having cooled off a bit she realizes that she probably overreacted and mishandled the situation, but she's hurt by his jealousy comment and needs a few minutes to cool down before she does back inside and faces him. Suggesting they invite Scottie was such a Harvey thing to do. She knew that in his mind, Scottie was a logical choice for a seat filler, she knew them both well and was always somewhat supportive of their relationship. She hadn't meant to be so bothered by his suggestion, it just sort of happened. It was a weird feeling, jealousy. She didn't get jealous often and she hated what it did to her.

Giving in to the rain she drops her arms at her sides with a frustrated sigh and looks up at the darkened sky. Alright, she just needed to calm down and then she could go back home and they could talk this ridiculous fight out like adults.

Sprinting out of the elevator he practically bursts through the building doors, spotting her walking down the path away from their apartment.

She's nearly ready to cross the street when she hears him call her name.

"Dooonaaaa" he calls after her as he watches her make her way down the walkway in front of their apartment, already drenched by the rain.

"Donna please stop" he yells again, putting up his umbrella and jogging after her. When he finally catches up with her at the end of the path her wet hair is plastered to her cheeks and her make up is smudged everywhere.

"What?!" she yells, turning to look back at him.

"Would you just listen to me, for one second. Please" he begs with a slight head tilt and a timid smile.

"You can't lawyer your way out of this one Harvey!"

"I'm sorry I suggested we invite Scottie to the wedding" he apologizes, watching as she struggles to blink the falling raindrops out of her eyes, raindrops that he suspects are mixed with tears.

"That's what you think I'm mad about?!" she exclaims, turning in one swift motion and beginning to walk away again.

"Isn't it what you're mad about?" he asks stupidly.

"Yes" she huffs, crossing her arms across her chest as she turns to face him again.

"Then what are we debating here? Look, I'm sorry I suggested we invite her. I just figured after she encouraged me to tell you how I felt about you, you wouldn't be as opposed to it."

"She did what?" Donna peers up at him beneath her soggy lashes, rain coming down even harder now.

"After her case, she called to thank me and well, she told me I was an idiot if I couldn't see what was right in front of my face. She was right" he shrugs, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't know that" she mumbles, looking down at her soaked shoes.

"Because I never thought to tell you about it. I never meant to imply that you were jealous of Scottie" he begins his apology.

"But you did imply it" she whispers as thunder crackles and a bolt of lightening flashes across the sky.

"You know, my grandmother always told me that storms are a blessing because you can turn your umbrella upside down and catch the rain drops and it would be just like catching pennies from heaven."

He drops his umbrella, placing it upside down next to him on the pavement and steps towards her, already drenched from the rain.

"What are you doing? You're getting soaked!"

"And I'll stand out here all night getting soaked if that's how long it takes for you to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you Donna and of course I see you. All those years, I saw you. I saw that you put my happiness before yours and I don't know what I did to ever deserve that. Forgive me?" he offers her a small smile as he asks.

"As much as you dating Scottie didn't sit right with me, I was never jealous of her dating you, I was jealous of her ability to give you something that I couldn't, even if that something was a relationship…"

"Donna," he says lifting her chin with his fingers so her eyes meet his through the raindrops, "You've given me something no one else can and there are not enough words in the English language to tell you how much you mean to me so I'll stick with these three, I love you."

"I love you too" she whispers, sinking into his arms for a kiss as another bolt of lightening colours the sky.

His hands run up through her wet hair as he deepens the kiss and they stand near the edge of the road locked in each other's arms as the rain continues to fall. When they finally break for air, he rests his nose against hers and sighs, "We should get you inside to dry off."

"A little water won't kill us" she smirks, pulling him down to her for another kiss.

Please leave me a review if you enjoyed reading, I always appreciate the comments xx


End file.
